Mewni
The Planet is an alternate dimension and the birthplace of Star Butterfly. It is a medieval land divided into several kingdoms ruled by kings and queens of various species. The most notable kingdom is Butterfly Castle, ruled by King and Queen of Mewni. Their daughter Star is the heir to the throne. It's also Stella, Mia & Castor's birth place in G2 SVTFOE Show in frostedpuffs' Kind of Spinoff after the death of Jarco & the victory of Starco, and also for Aurora Butterfly in jgss0109's Spinoff AU. In "Starco Kids' Adventures: Heroes of Tomorrow", during the Infinity War II, It was the first planet that was destroyed by Warrior X's wrath as a Supreme being. That he destroyed 1/4 of it costing 564 million mewnies' lives during the inversion and bombardment. Appearance Mewni looks like a typical fairy tale locale, with various magical creatures and a royal family. Families of nobility include the Butterfly family, the Pony Head family, and the Johansen family. As seen in "Diaz Family Vacation", the occupants residing in Mewni and their place of residence appears to depend on their status in the hierarchy: peasants occupy the lowest land (bottom level), having dirty streets and widespread poverty; then presumably middle-ranking residents occupy the middle section (second level), which is less atrocious than the previous section; and the nobles occupy the highest part of the land where the castle is prominent (top level). Beyond the Butterfly family's kingdom is a swampland, where Mewni's indigenous monster population were forced to flee after the first settlers forced them off of their land. Mewni's main crop is corn. According to Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension, the royal lineage of the Butterfly family is "matrilineal", meaning the queen holds more authority than the king, and the throne is handed down from the queen to her firstborn daughter. As a result, King River Butterfly (born River Johansen) took his wife's last name upon their marriage. In Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Siege on Mewni, they've stolen Moon Butterfly's Wand and they're using it's power in the Giant Laser Planet Cannon at the Death Star to destroy Mewni for keeping Human Race out of their range from extinct Mewmans, but Carlos Omar Barrios is the Chosen One and Leader of The Midnight Resistance Ops who must infiltrate to the Death Star, put the Resistance Piece into the Stolen Royal Magic Wand and Save Mewni from the dangerous COMMANDARMY-ism Act and all Adriehl Concepcion INC. for the future of Mewni and the Inhabitants. ...It's beacuse Starco Couple met Carlos Barrios in one of the 2nd Season 2 part Episodes where Carlos has been appeared in it, Starco Couple & Carlos Barrios had Started a Magical Tekverse Battles (also known as the Sci-Fi-Fantasy Battles) in Los Angeles Neighbourhood of Echo Creek & through the Universe, but in the episode where They're battling against Evil Mewnian Monsters, Carlos Barrios had taken his own World War III by using Futuristic & Sci-Fi Gear, Equipment, Arsenal, Artillery from Tekkus Shikoku Industrial Company & allying with the CIA in a Battle for United States to Recover Democracy after Trump's Domain at January 20, 2017 A.D. until April 17, 2017 A.D. to take America into China-effect economy function work, they put all Terrans into against MRORHA and All Rebel Heroes Army of the Entire Echo Creek Academy along with Marco's Parents had been moved to The Planet Mewni & estabilished a New Rebel Base under the Butterfly Castle Low Level, they constructed a Secretive Elevator, Underground Corridors, Cavern Spacefighter Hangars, Turrets & Artillery, etc. After AWESOMEADRIEHLX's death by a Laser Shot or a Magnum Bullet, Mewni will have a Human Colony in the Eastern Hemisphere for the new Global Military Service Agency called "MFATFSC" (Acronym for Mewnian Fairylanders Action Task Force Space Command on COMMANDARMY-ism Act and Alien Invasion, replacing the fallen AMS (Aiding/Anti Military Services)) when always ready to help, serve the rich, the poor, weak, defenseless and the innocent protecting Mewmans from the cruelty, evil and tyranny of the Alien Monsters of Haunted Wasteland Forest of Ludo's Empire, because those battles are Sci-Fi-Fantasy-Like battles between Alien Monsters and Mewnians-Terrans. But Connor Clayton Robinson/Warrior X now an Almighty God in enrage of AWESOMEADRIEHLX's death lead a Huge Armada Space Fleet by surrounded the planet with AWESOMEADRIEHLX's Firends and armies to bring mewmans and his enemies to extinction by glassing it, bomb it and more in Starco Kids' Adventures: Heroes of Tomorrow with his new sidekick with artificial life, Gunner-Bot. Now Colonel Gunner has his own Time Travel Device marked as Magic SPCTMR-80000A5000 MK-30 Time Travel Device, he can go to a Distant Future into a Globnar Battle against Connor Robinson to Stop the COMMANDARMY-ism Act by Removing Butterfly Family's Wand Powers from Robinson's Body turning back into Mortal Human as Robinson's Final Destiny after Robinson's Arch Enemy loses Globnar Combat at the end of Globnar, Now Carlos has his own Time Wish, the wand took back it's stolen magic from Non-Terran Enemies & Carlos Has returned to AD 2036 from 207̃012 (Destination Date of Mewni from Plains of Time Dimension) & The Wand is Complete & Recovered once again before Stella receives wand as her own in her 14th anniversary of her birth at her Birthdate of Mewni, Carlos returns to his home era & after his return to his current timepoint, he disconnected his Time Travel Device until next mission to prevent Time Paradox Causes from Space-Time Anomalies as he said for avoid Time Paradoxes. Known places *'Mewnian Dark-Aged Zone Country': **'Butterfly Castle': The castle of the royal family, when COMMANDARMies puts the Planet Earth into against Midnight Resistance Ops after Democracy Takeback, The Neebus Mafia member Chad Sparkleberry brainwashed people with Illegal Donomite Powders into betraying Sides to kill him along with Carlos & The Rest of the Hidden Multidimensional Resistance Group & Flentagon trying to Destroy Earth's Culture & Physical Structure on Milky Way Galaxy, Carlos and the rest of Midnight Resistance Ops Members had moved to Mewni to establish a new base for the Midnight Resistance Ops and they have constructed a new underground base on Butterfly Castle Interior and placed a secret door between the Butterfly Castle Hallways and MRORHA New Rebel Base as the main door to the Secret Rebel Base and they have constructed the elevator in Butterfly Castle Mountain Interior between Our MRORHA Rebel Base (Underground) and The Magical High Commission Portal CompleXX Base (Lower Mountain Area), but the identities of all Magical High Commission Members are classified (except Hekapoo, Rhombulus, Omnitraxus Prime, Lekmet and Moon Butterfly), so they codenamed themselves as Magi-commissioner-1 through Magi-commissioner-15. ***'Tapestry Room': A room in where the previous queens of Mewni are depicted in tapestry. Star calls it the "Grandma Room". **'Castles': A pair of castles near to the Butterfly Castle. ***'Castle Avarius': The castle in which Ludo and his army dwell. Used to belong to his family before he changed the locks while they were vacationing and took it for his own. Destroyed in "Storm the Castle". **'Forest of Certain Death': A dangerous forest occupied by carnivorous plants and monsters, seen in "Diaz Family Vacation". ***'Hydra's Lair': The lair of the Hydra. ***'Castle Avarius II': A dilapidated house that Ludo's parents moved into after he took control of their castle, seen in "Face the Music". **'Unnamed village': A village near the Butterfly Castle. ***'Marketplace': A common marketplace found within the village. **'Rat bar': A small bar for rats to socially interact and eat porridge. **'Buff Frog's house': The house where Buff Frog lives with his adopted tadpole children. **'Corn mine': An underground mine that Ludo used to make monsters grind corn for him. After Ludo abandons it, a group of "alternative monsters" moves in sometime before "Raid the Cave". **'Monster Temple': Ludo's new home in the mountains that he and his rats, eagle, and spider moved into sometime after "Is Mystery". Destroyed in "Starcrushed". *'Sanctuary': A magic sanctuary/hiding place for the Butterfly family and Magical High Commission. **'Johansen Kingdom': The kingdom of the Johansens, King Butterfly's born family. Located to the east of Butterfly Castle. **'Pigeon Kingdom': The kingdom of the pigeons. Located to the west of Butterfly Castle. **'Underworld': A sub-level kingdom located deep in the Mewni underground. Ruled by the Lucitors, Tom's family. **'Cloud Kingdom of the Pony Heads': A Futuristic & Technological Advanced Kingdom that spans Mewni's entire sky, just below outer space. Ruled by the Pony Heads, Pony Head's family. **'Kingdom of the Waterfolk': An undersea kingdom that encompasses all of Mewni's oceans. Ruled by the Waterfolk. ***'Terran-built Monster Territory for Inhuman Residents': Under Col. Carlos Barrios' Immigration Policy about Inhuman Immigration on Mewnian & Terran Territories, Terran Workers & Terran SCVs constructed a Inhuman Native Grand Town & Great Castle around a Futuristic Demurrium-made Wall & Energy Containment Dome & They've added Futuristic Automated Staff & Biometrically-controlled Tek Gates to prevent racism from us to those monsters under rules of a good documentation for external immigration to non-inhuman territories + 178 TB Green-Card-like Access Card as legally controlled by Terrans, Mewnians, Unicornians, Awesomies & Other Interdimensional Staff **'Mt. Gale': In the top of the mountain of the Planet Mewni, they have a Spruce Log Cabin where lives a Mountain man in that Cabin who is a Mewman and he's cutting the Spruce Trees for his cabin heat for sleeping in the cabin during the night time. *'Terran Alliance Zone Country (formerly Neebian Magical Kingdom of Islandion Neredium)': **'Dome City': The City where Terrans are living under the Crystallium Dome to protect the city from the Aliens, Evil Mewnian Monsters, COMMANDARMies, etc. ***'Dome City Sewers': Under the streets, they have sewers to pass through the sewer passageways until arrive to the Sewage Plant near the ocean. ***'Golden House': The City Hall where the Government Personnel, Terran Colonial Secret Service, National Security Agency Personnel and the Mayor Fred Quimby Jr. (The Simpsons: Holidays Future Past). ***'Kingdom Security Agency': The Kingdom Security Agency Building located on the Right Side from the Golden House in Dome City. **'Military Bases': They have 4 different kinds of military bases like Airbase, Seabase, Terran Base & Army Corps Base. **'Factories': They have many different kinds of industrial facilities like Weapons, Items, Food & Drinks, Transport, etc, AFNPIA Space Marines dismantled the Illegal Donomite Powder Donomite Powder Assembly Line in the Chemical Plant. **'Launch Bases': They have many launch bases in the Terran Alliance Zone Country, it's able to take off Cruisers, Dreadnoughts, Frigates & Other Spaceships. **'Starlight Defense Outpost': They have a Defense Outpost orbiting the planet. **'Hotels, Motels & Resorts': They have many Hotels, Motels & Resorts to stay there but you must pay. **'Veggie Farms': They Have many Veggie Farms on Mewni Grasslands where you can grow vegetables for our consumption in the Planet Mewni. **'ROFL City Ruins': They lived Sides Stickvlager before being destroyed by Natural Sides the Commander of all Cartoon Villains and COMMANDARMY-ism Commander of The Planet Robotland, but Terrans of Dome City Terran Colonial Construction Sites INC. at Dome City had reconstructed ROFL City to look in an old glory as is. **'Mewnian-Terran Grand Highway Bridge': The Grand Highway Bridge on Planet Mewni, connected between Terran Alliance Zone & Mewnian Dark-Aged Zone over the Grand Ocean of that pinky-schemed earth-like planet. **'Chompow City': Located at Asian Region, They lives Chad Sparkleberry as a Mewnie-Chinese-American Citizen with Neebian Ancestry & Merline Flowerglow's not from that city cuz she's still from ROFL City, New Massachusets (American Region). **'AFNPIA HQ Base': AFNPIA has their own Space Faction Organization Headquarters Base to Evilness & Alien Invasion Containment & Criminals, Terrorists, Gangsters, War Criminals, Troublemakers & Mafia Familiars Detention to Maintain the Terran Alliance Zone 100% free from Corruption & Mafious. Trivia *Brittney Wong demeaningly refers to Mewni as "Moo-ni". *In the episode "Match Maker", it is revealed that kids in Mewni do not take tests. **Daron Nefcy expands on this further on her Twitter, stating that there are no classrooms on Mewni.https://twitter.com/DaronNefcy/status/767871810985725952 *In the episode "Lobster Claws", Lobster Claws reveals that he and his fellow monsters, and Ludo, also come from Mewni. **This is further evidenced in the episode "Fortune Cookies", as Toffee is able to view Butterfly Castle from Ludo's Castle. *Inhabitants of Mewni are called "Mewmans", a portmanteau of "Mewni" and "humans", as stated in "Mewnipendance Day". *"Sleep Spells" shows that their idea of "Psychology" is launching someone into the distance with a catapult. *"Fortune Cookies" reveals that one of the foods of Mewni are talking calzones that tell the eater how they are going to die. *"On the Job" reveals that Mewni's monarchy is slightly corrupt. While the Mewmans know how to grow corn, they refuse to share it with non-Mewman residents. Maps References Category:Worlds Category:Planets Category:Element Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Unhuman Species Category:Affiliated with GASC Category:Fantasy Worlds Category:Magical Worlds Category:Dimensions Category:Star vs. The Forces of Evil - Siege on Mewni Category:Alien Solar Systems Worlds Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Allies with some good users